bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Video Game)
The Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game is available for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PS2, PS3, and XBox 360. The Bakugan DS video game is a game for the Nintendo DS that features new characters. New characters include: * Marduk- the main villian of the game. He is a Darkus brawler. * Leonidas- the Bakugan the player ends up with after a battle. * Omega Leonidas- Leonidas' evolved form. He now has sharper claws and wings and is strongest Bakugan in the game. He has the powers of Drago, Skyress, Gorem, Tigrerra, and Preyas. * Vladitor- Marduk's Guardian Bakugan. * Battle Ax Vladitor- Vladitor's evolved form. He has improved strength and fights with an axe. His power comes from the Silent Core. Information The Collector's Edition Nintendo DS version of this game will, for a limited time, come with a Pearl Naga ball with 650 G's called White Naga. If you purchase any version from Toys 'R' Us, you will be able to purchase a Ravenoid and a Manion from the in-game shop for 0 BP. (Free), in addtion Wal-Mart has a code for a bronze Warius which can be found on gamefaqs (free). When you start the game you are free to choose the attribute of your bakugan this wont affect anything else you will still be able to have other attribute bakugan. Event AR Bakugan There are Bakugan that can only can be used by using a Action Replay Event Code made by Codejunkies.Here are the bakugan and their Action Replay Codes and they will not be in the store there be in your collection and you can never buy them that the store at all. The Warius has 500 Gs and is Lv.1 but when you Lv. them up their Gs will stay at 500 Gs. These are not passwords there Action Replay Codes. *Water:220D491D 00000032 *Earth:220D491E 00000032 *Light:220D491F 00000032 *Dark:220D4920 00000032 *Wind:220D4921 00000032 Enter one of these as your name to recieve BP. 1,000 BP Enter "33204429" as a code. 5,000 BP Enter "42348294" as a code. 10,000 BP Enter "46836478" as a code. 100,000 BP Enter "18499753" as a code. 500,000 BP Enter "26037947" as a code. Unlock *Doing these conditions will get you these bakugan. You have to beat the game. **Dragonoid- Battle Dan in the park using only Pyrus Bakugan. **Preyas- Beat Marucho in the park using only Aquas Bakugan. **Gorem- Beat Julie in the park using only Subterra Bakugan. **Tigrera- Beat Runo in the park using only Haos Bakugan. **Skyress- Beat Shun in the park using only Ventus Bakugan. **Hydranoid- Beat Masqeurade in the park using only Darkus Bakugan. EVOLVED *Delta Dragonoid- Beat Dan in a battle Royale using no Pyrus Bakugan. *Dual Hydranoid- Beat Masqeurade in a Battle Royale using no Darkus Bakugan. Trivia * Each of the Battle Brawlers Guardian Bakugan are missing something when you have it: Drago (Dragonoid): Missing his horns. Skyress: Missing her horns. Gorem/Hammer Gorem: Missing his shield and horns respectively. Preyas/Diablo: Missing his collar. Angelo: Has only half of his eyes and missing half of his hair. Tigrera: Missing her spikes. Hydranoid: Missing his horns. * Here is a list of Bakugan missing from the game excluding Ravenoid, Manion, and Warius: Alpha Hydranoid Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia Limulus Ultimate Dragonoid Rattleoid Bee Striker Mantris El Condor Tuskor Hynoid Wormquake Wavern * If you use a Bakugan's species Green Ability Card that only works for them (for example Feather Storm for Harpus, Blue Stelth For Preyas and Boosted Dragon for Dragonoid) a different battle animation will happen if you win. Category:Bakugan (game)